


At The Schnee Inn

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dont Post Anywhere nor any other site concent is not given, F/F, Trans Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: This story depicts Weiss as a Trans woman. She is in transition to become a woman. Though she might stay the way she is now. Meaning she has a girl dick. If you don't like that in your White Rose story or find it offensive please don't read.





	At The Schnee Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FZ_DracoHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FZ_DracoHart/gifts).



> I made this for my friend that had wanted this story for a while. I hope I wrote it well. I did the best I could with it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the RWBY Charachters they belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I make no money with this or any of my stories.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love!

Ruby Rose is a writer. She has been one for four years. Now at the age of 26 she is headed to a vacation at an inn up in the mountains. She picked her lugage and then left on her small red car. As she drove nearer to the inn she got excited. 

Once she arrived she took her purse and small luggage and went to get the key.

A beautiful woman with white hair in a bun welcomed her.

“Hello I'm Winter Schnee welcome to the Schnee Inn, may I take your name”

“Well I don't know about taking my name, but if you do I'm taking yours” Ruby joked.

Winter blushed “I meant so I can verify your stay”

Ruby laughed “I know, Ruby Rose.”

Winter checked on the computer and nodded as she got the key for Ruby. 

“Here you go Ruby, room 321” Winter said handing her the key and room number. Ruby thanked her and went to her room. 

Ruby took the old elevator up to the room. She then walked down the hall that said from rooms 319-335 she passed rooms 319 and 320 till she got to her room 321. She unlocked the door with her key by putting it in the key hole.She went inside the room and saw that it had a small little living room with a kitchenette and a small two chair table and a tv with dvd player.

She put down her luggage down next to the queen sized bed. She checked out the bathroom and used it once inside it for her necessities. Once done she washed her hands and went back out to her bed that was right in front of the bathroom. She decided she wanted a quick nap so she took one.

After her nap she yawned and stretched and looked around her room. She decided she would get a bit of food to cook while she was here just little stuff. She went out of her room that she closed with her key and then went down the old elevator again. Once she was out of the Inn she saw a woman with strong muscles, in blue jeans, a blue and black plaid shirt and long white hair like the woman she just saw, chopping down tree trunks.

She was mesmerized by this beautiful woman. Who if she was being honest looked a bit manly. She had boobs and looked feminine in the face. But maybe it was the muscles from hard work that made her look a bit manly. The muscles were still small and looked more feminine than most men's so she just shook her head and walked to her car.

Once Ruby got to her car she was surprised to see the lumberjack woman smile at her. Ruby smiled back and waved. The woman waved back then continued chopping tree trunks. 

Ruby drove her car out of the parking lot and went to the nearest Safeway. Once there she saw that everyone new each other. She went in and bought some bread, small tub of butter, ham and cheese, small gallon of milk and strawberry syrup to mix with the milk. Ruby paid for her grocery and went back out to her car. She drove it back to the inn. Once there she put away her food in the medium sized fridge and then took a shower.

After her shower she got dressed and went downstairs to the small restaurant they had and sat down near the window. She once again saw the woman gathering the wood she chopped. Once that was done she came inside with the wood and placed it next to the fire place.

She turned her head and saw Ruby sitting there watching her. Both women blushed. Then a big old man showed up and started talking to the white haired woman. She laughed and blushed then hugged the old man. He looked at Ruby and nodes softly then left.

Ruby thought the exchange was rather cute. The white haired woman then left as well. Ruby was then attended by a server. She asked for water. Cauliflower rice, baby spinach and mushrooms with a bit of stick butter mixed in the rice and mushrooms.

Once done with her meal she went outside were there was a fire pot going. The woman that cut down the wood was putting some inside the fire. She sat down before it and gestured Ruby to do the same.

“Thank you” Ruby said as she sat down on the log.

“No problem” The white haired woman said.

“My name is Ruby by the way. What's yours?” 

“Weiss,Weiss Schnee” Weiss said looking at Ruby over the flames, that were rather small but warm all the same.

“You know you look quite interesting” Ruby said honestly while still blushing.

Weiss smiled at the compliment sort of, “Thank you, you look interesting too and pretty”

Ruby blushed even more now. Weiss chuckled softly. Ruby kept her eyes on her. Weiss then got up and offered her hand to Ruby to stand up. Ruby took it and stood up. But both of them got lost in each other's eyes. Ruby then looked away blushing and said she had to go to bed. Weiss nodded and went to turn off the fire.

Ruby looked back at her but walked right back to the Inn and up the old elevator and back to her room. Once in the safety of her room she took three breaths in. She was surprised by how attracted she was to Weiss, Weiss Schnee so both her and Winter were sisters and granddaughters to the Inns owner Nicholas Schnee.

She smiled at that, thinking of the old man that went to say hello to his granddaughter. She took off her red coat, her black boots, her black and red horizontal striped shirt and her black jeans. She got into her red pajamas and sat on the small love seat that was there in her room. She turned on the TV and watched some nature documentary. After some more TV she went to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up. She got dressed to walk outside and do her walking exercise. She went back to the Inns restaurant. She took the same seat as before and saw Weiss chopping wood again. But this time she was putting it away in a little storage house. She saw her muscles ripple since she had her long sleeves pulled up. Ruby licked her lips she was hungry and it wasn't for food.

Still breakfast was served eggs and bacon. She asked for scrambled eggs, bacon,honeydew melon and orange juice.

As she ate her food she saw Weiss continue to chop a tree then chop it with a saw into smaller pieces. Ruby was mesmerized once again. She ate her food quickly and went outside once Weiss was only using an ax. She went up to Weiss who stopped chopping and said.

“Good morning Weiss, you doing anything tonight?”

Weiss shook her head slowly with a no. 

“Cool I want you to join me for dinner tonight. At another restaurant. It's Irish but it's good.” Ruby said beaming.

Weiss smiled and said “Sure I'll go with you to a accompany you” 

Ruby smiled and said “Great I'll see you tonight. I gotta...I gotta go walk a bit see you later”

With that Ruby left a slightly confused Weiss behind. Ruby walked through a little walking trail. It wasn't very long so she walked it over 10 times back and forth. After she was done she walked back to her room and took a much needed shower. She got into her pajamas and sleptl for a bit. After she got up, she started writing on her traveling computer. 

 

She wrote about how a mermaid princess fell in love with another mermaid. They had to escape those waters so they went to the mermaid godmother that granted them their wish. They turned into human women and left the sea kingdom. In the surface they got rags and used them to cover up. 

They soon found a nice old lady that let them get clothing. After they moved in with the old lady who slowly got blind. They helped her as much as they could till she passed away. Then they lived in that house cause the old lady left it to them. The princess mermaid had long black hair and she wore her crown that looked like kitty ears and the other mermaid had blond hair and lilac eyes like Ruby's older sister

In truth Ruby was basing them off of her sister Yang and her wife Blake. The old lady she based off her neighbor Maria Calavera. Still it was a nice story she thought. It was a short story though only 10,000 words long. But still with her other short stories she would make an anthology.

~~  
Soon night cane and Ruby was getting ready for her dinner date with Weiss. She wore a long black skirt. Red long sleeve shirt, golden hoop earrings, three golden wristbands, and a golden belt over her waist that ended up being over her red shirt. She put on red lipstick, a bit of mascara and light peach colored eyeshadow. 

Her door was knocked. She looked at the door and peeped through the peephole and saw Weiss outside waiting for her. She opened the door. 

“Hey good to see you, thanks for coming to get me like a gentlewoman.”

“Not a problem Ruby, are you ready?” Weiss asked.

“Yes I'm ready let me get my purse” Ruby went and got her black dress purse. It was soft on the outside. That had a golden strap in a chain sort of way. She left and closed the door. Weiss quickly offered her arm which Ruby gladly hooked her arm in. They walked together to the elevator. 

Winter and Nicholas saw them step out of the ekevator. They each smiled and said “Have a good night” As Weiss looked at them and said “You too” 

Ruby was ecstatic this was almost like a date. She's never been on a date minus that time she drank a shake with Penny but that was just friends going out together. This was real, this was very real and she had asked Weiss!

She walked to Weiss blue truck and Weiss helped her get in. Weiss looked good in her light blue button down shirt and her dark blue jeans and dark brown boots. Ruby had to gulp cause she wanted to rip that shirt off and run her hands all over her muscled body.

Weiss drive them to the Irish pub. They both got fish chips with sweet potatoes fries. Weiss looked at Ruby and asked for a blue moon beer. Ruby decoded on a coke zero.

“So what brings you up to the mountains?” Weiss said as she took a sip of her beer.

“Well I'm a writer so I'm trying to get new experiences and different scenery.” Ruby said looking at Weiss.

Weiss nodded as she continued sipping from her beer. Ruby looked at Weiss and marveled at her beauty. She loved how this woman looked and smelled. She smelled yummy with her strong cologne.

Ruby then asked Weiss about herself.

“Not much to me I help keep the Inn warm and fix things that need to be fixed. I have lived at the Inn since I was seven years old. I was a boy then but I…, I'm a trans woman now. I simply haven't decided if I want all my manly self to go away”

Ruby nodded understanding and not at all perturbed by this revelation.

“That's fine by me. Did you always feel like a girl?”

“Yes since I was four. Is why slowly my dad stopped loving me. My sister and grandfather loved me enough to accept how I felt. When mom died grandpa Nick took us in. We have lived at the Inn since. Well around the property but we worked here since.”

“Well I'm glad you got your sister and grandfather. Do you have any hobbies?”

“Yes I keep fish. I got a goldfish in a 20 gallon tank. Is a fancy goldfish.” Weiss said.

“Oh lovely. I write and I have a Betta in a 3g tank but that's it. I also got my dog Zwei on occasion. He lives with my sister and her wife. I simply get him whenever they travel which is fairly often”

Weiss smiled and ate from her fish chips that had been served. Ruby ate too now in comfortable silence. After they got a cookie cake and split it in half though Ruby ate all of hers. Weiss ate only half if her own half.

After they were dine they walked the small town and then they went back to the Inn. Ruby asked Weiss to come in her room. Weiss gulped but went in anyways. They talked for a bit more till they looked at each other's eyes and got lost in them. They kissed. It was a sweet kiss. Then they looked at each other then kissed again. The kisses got more frequent till they were full blown making out.

Weiss pushed Ruby down on the loveseat bit she protested and they moved to the bed. They continued to make out on the bed Weiss on top of Ruby. Her strong muscles wrapping all over Ruby's much smaller frame. Ruby quickly took off Weiss shirt. She loved the body she had. She kept touching every single inch 

Then she took off her jeans and briefs. She moaned when she saw the erection. Weiss moaned when Ruby touched it. Then Weiss took off Ruby's clothes and started kissing every inch of her body. They kept kissing and exploring till Weiss slowly went inside Ruby. Ruby adjusted and then Weiss started thrusting in and out. She kept a steady pace. 

After they made love Ruby asked a question.

“Can we do this again tomorrow?”

Weiss chuckled. 

“We can do this every night for as long as you're here”

With that reply Ruby kissed Weiss and they made out once more ready for round two. What they did not expect was that Ruby continued to vacation there over the next eight months by the ninth Weiss asked her to move in with her to which Ruby said yes.And so they lived happily ever after , the end.


End file.
